The Game
by nicolelake
Summary: The seven plus Nico and Thalia are thrown into a game they cannot win. Who will survive and who will perish? One-shot


**This is a one-shot that I based off of a poll I had seen. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story.**

Percy's pov: The stupid gods locked us in a room where we can't leave. They said that they have to do something and that it is necessary. I pace around and Annabeth yells at me. "Can you stop pacing?" I turn to her and slump defeated. "I'm just worried." Her face softens and she comes over and hugs me. We stay that way until the door opens and Zeus walks in. He wears a grim look and I look at the rest of us. Zeus speaks, "Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico di angelo, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. This is everyone here correct?" We all nod and he clears this throat.

"The council has declared all of you have become too dangerous. You will all fight to the death. The winner is offered godhood." We all stare at him shocked. How can I kill my friends? He snaps his fingers and the room turns into a forest. "You better set off. The game starts in five minutes." I step up and glare at Zeus. "You can't make me kill my friends, especially Annabeth." Annabeth grabs my hand and stands by my side. "I won't kill them," I say defiantly and Zeus sighs. "Then die." He flashes out and I look at everyone. They look hurt and confused. "Come on Annabeth." I pull her into a part of the forest. "Percy, we have to stay together with them." I shake my head and knock aside branches. "If what Zeus says is true, then I don't want to be there when the game starts." I fight more branches as the forest gets denser and we are bathed in darkness. I click the watch that my father had given me. Water moves around it and starts to glow. Now we have light. How did dad handle this? How could he let his own son die?

Annabeth's voice breaks the silence. "Do you really think that one of our friends will kill us?" I turn to Annabeth, completely serious. "You didn't see Jason's face when he heard the winner was offered godhood. Thalia looked unsure because she handles the need for power better than Jason." For the first time in my life, I see fear flash in Annabeth's eyes. I smile at her despite the situation we're in. "I won't let you die." She smiles back at me and takes hold of my hand again. "We need to find fresh water." We head off into the wilderness needing to get away.

A couple hours later we reach a stream and lay down beside it. Luckily, Annabeth had a bottle that she was drinking from before we were brought here. She fills up the bottle as I rest. We made it through tartarus; we can make it through this. Annabeth lays down next to me and I scoot closer to her. I will the water to form a protective barrier around us. Jason can fly so we have a huge disadvantage. I turn on to my side facing Annabeth. A smile tugs at my lips. She turns to me, frowning. "What?" I smile even wider. "You're beautiful." She blushes and I laugh. "Shut up." She punches me in the arm. I grin at her again. I lay down and stare up at the sliver of sky I can see through the branches. We lay in silence and I start to suspect that Annabeth has fallen asleep. "Annabeth," I whisper. She shifts and when she responds her voice sounds sleepy. "Yeah?" I smile at the sky and say something I probably shouldn't't be saying at twenty years old.

"Marry me." She shoots awake and sits up. "Percy stop joking." I shake my head and get down on one knee. "Annabeth, this is not the place I wanted to do this. Even though we could die, I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than life itself. You are my mortal point and my reason to live. Annabeth Chase, will you do the honour of marrying me?" I ask taking out the box. I open it to reveal a beautiful gray and green ring. Tides and owls decorate it and spelled in Greek letters are the words Wise Girl. I had hephaestus make it for me. How could he permit this slaughter when he knew I was going to propose? I look at Annabeth and see she has tears in her eyes. "Of course I will marry you." She kisses me and then wraps her arm around my neck. "You don't think we're too young?" She shakes her head still clinging to me. I smile and hug her tightly. We stay in that position for what feels like hours. We finally detach ourselves from each other and Annabeth puts on the ring. It glitters in the moonlight. Suddenly, a loud booming voice echoes throughout the forest. "There has been two deaths today." I look at Annabeth in shock. Who is dead?

A screen appears in front of us and it shows Frank and Hazel running away into the forest. They enter a clearing and Frank tells Hazel to stay there as he scouts the area. He turns into a huge black bear and runs into the forest. Then we hear a huge roar and then a scream. A human scream. Hazel goes running and finds Frank laying on the ground, already dead. Jason stands over him with a sword. "I thought he was a bear!" You can tell that he is lying. Hazel lets out a shout of fury and charges Jason. She doesn't get far before Jason instinctively thrusts out his sword. It buries into her stomach and she sinks to her knees. "Hazel..." Jason says kneeling next to her. "Hazel I'm sorry." She just shakes her head and then takes her last breath. Jason looks around and then runs away into the forest.

The video shuts off and I turn to Annabeth. She's crying. I pull her to me and she chokes out, "Frank and Hazel..." I stroke her hair and whisper, "I know." Two of us are already dead. Jason is a dangerous enemy. I need to find him and tell him to think about who we are fighting. Amongst each other or against Zeus? I fall asleep and I wake up to sun piercing my face. I open my eyes and see we are no longer in a forest. We are sleeping in the middle of a plain. "Annabeth wake up." I gently prod her in the back and she groggily sits up. Sadness fills me as I remember Hazel and Frank. "Where are we?" Annabeth asks. "They changed the landscape."

I look out into the distance and see two figures racing toward us holding weapons of some sort. "Annabeth quick get up. Someone's coming." I stand up and take out Riptide. I click the pen and the sword springs to life. Annabeth takes out her dagger and holds it out. As the two figures near, I hear them shouting something. "Percy! We are not hear to fight." They draw closer and I see it's Nico and Thalia. "Did you hear about Hazel and Frank?" Nico asks. I nod sadly and we all take a moment of silence. "At least they're happy in Elysium," I say. We don't speak for a while. "I'm afraid that my brother is now a killer. After he killed Hazel and Frank, I believe he felt remorse but now he thinks he can win. I ran into him and he looked crazy. He would of killed me if I didn't shoot him in the foot and run away. Piper was there and I told her to run. I just hope she took my warning into consideration. I ran into Nico on my search for you guys." Much to Thalia and Nico's surprise, I pull them into a hug. They stand there uncomfortably. "I'm glad you guys are okay," I say genuinely. They smile at me and I feel that maybe we don't have to die.

Suddenly, Annabeth thrusts out her hand displaying the ring I gave her. "Guess what, Thalia?" Thalia sees the ring and starts freaking out. "Kelp head proposed?!" She hugs Annabeth and I smirk. "Wow pinecone face, I never knew you could act like a girl." I shouldn't of said that. She punches me in the stomach and I bend over in pain. "I'm engaged to an idiot," Annabeth says shaking her head. "Hey!" I exclaim. Nico approaches me and smiles. "Glad to know you got over the 'I'm not your type' thing." I crack a smile and give him a hug. "I'm going to help you find the perfect guy when we get out of here." Annabeth grabs on to my arm and I twirl her. She laughs and I grin. Thalia sighs and says, "I hope both of you get out of here and have that wedding."

I hear a faint whistling sound and a spear passes inches from my ear. Jason stalks out of a nearby farm. His eyes look glazed over. "Jason..." breathes Thalia. A scared Piper trails behind him. She tries to sneak away but Jason swivels around and points his sword at her neck. "Jason, she's your girlfriend. Are you going to hurt the girl you love?" Thalia asks. Annabeth holds on to my arm tighter than before. Jason looks at each of our faces before sending a blast of lightning at Nico. "Nico!" yells Annabeth. He flies back and I run to him. I check his pulse and find that he is just unconscious. "What? You're going to kill us one by one?" I ask stepping up to him. "You're going to kill your girlfriend, your sister and your friends all because of power?" I yell at him. I shove him and he grits his teeth. "You don't understand," he growls. "I do understand, Jason. We have to fight Zeus not each other." He turns his head to the side and gives a loud sigh. "Fine," he says. Hope burns in me. We can do this. Thalia goes up to give him a hug.

Then before I can react, he pushes Thalia aside while yelling, "I will never surrender!" He sends the biggest bolt of lightning I have ever seen straight at Annabeth. No! I race toward her; willing my legs to move faster. I look at her shocked look as the lightning streaks toward her. I knock her aside just as the lightning bolt reaches us. It hits me and my body feels like it was incinerating. Unbelievable pain fills me and I don't know how I will survive this. I start to jerk uncontrollably. Annabeth kneels next to me and I see tears flow down her cheeks. Finally, the pain stops as my eyes roll to the back of my head and I pass out.

I wake up confused. A light burns my face and I try to look away but it's still there. I try to move but the pain is too much. I groan in pain and I hear shuffling. Annabeth's face hovers over me. She looks relieved but her eyes are all red and puffy. "Oh Percy..." She says. I open my mouth to speak but it's too dry. Annabeth picks up a water cup and dribbles some water in my mouth. I drink it greedily. "The light...too bright..." I manage to get out. Annabeth rushes over to somewhere and I hear talking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Thalia raise her hands to the sky. Clouds move together and cover the sun. Annabeth rushes back over to me and helps me sit up. I look down and see my whole stomach and some part of my back is burned. "You have a 3rd degree burn." She tells me as she rubs some cream on to it. "We found a first aid kit over near some trees. The gods didn't leave us completely defenseless." She then wraps up my stomach gently with some bandages. She strokes my cheek and smiles. "I thought I lost you." I smile sadly and grab her hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She ruffles my hair and says,"After you collapsed, Thalia shot arrow after arrow at Jason forcing him to retreat. He tried to take Piper..." She trails off and I close my eyes. "He killed her." I let out a wail of grief. Three friends lost. "I'm going to find Jason and kill him." Annabeth shakes her head. "You can't go anywhere in this state." I start to protest but she glares at me. We lapse into a comfortable silence. I scoot over despite the pain and pat the seat of the makeshift bed I am laying on. I look around me and see we have a small campsite. Hazel, Frank and Piper's bodies lie next to each to each other. Annabeth lays down next to me and snuggles into my not burned side. "You found their bodies?" I ask gesturing to where they lie. "We went looking for them." I kiss Annabeth's forehead. She smiles and then turns so her face is inches from mine. "You saved me," she whispers. I smile weakly and say, "I told you I wouldn't let you die." She kisses me sweetly and rests her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe we're getting married. I am going to be Mrs. Jackson."

Suddenly, bright lights flash in our campsite. All twelve olympians stand in front of me. Athena looks down at me disapprovingly. My dad, Poseidon, runs over to me. "Son are you okay?" I nod and I hear a scream filled with pure agony. Aphrodite stands over her fallen daughter, sobbing. Nobody moves not sure how to comfort her. Hephaestus goes over and hugs her. She sobs into his chest. Mars looks down at his son and shakes his head. I think I see a tear slide down his face. Pluto kneels by his daughter with his head down. Nico kneels next to him holding Hazel's hand. Zeus steps out from amongst the other gods and I try to get up and strangle him. Annabeth holds me down with her hand. "No Percy."

Zeus starts to speak, an unexplainable sadness lingers in his eyes. "I was given a potion that was used to brainwash me. When the other gods found out what I had done, they took me to Hecate. The only way to get in this room was for me to say a password. They couldn't get to you without me. Once I was cured and found out what was happening, I rushed here immediately." I shake my head in disbelief. "Did you find the culprit?" asks Thalia. "As a matter of fact, we did. It was one of the loose monsters that concocted the plan. He handed me the potion under the disguise of one of my servants." I stand up in pain. With difficulty, I stumble and kneel before Athena. "Rise Perseus." I stand up shakily and Annabeth helps me. I stare right into Athena's eyes. "While this horrible event happened, I proposed to Annabeth. I was going to ask your permission but at the time I couldn't." I stay unmoving under Athena's scrutinizing gaze. "How did you sustain those injuries?" Before I can answer, Annabeth says loudly, "Jason sent a massive lightning bolt at me and Percy pushed me aside and took it." Annabeth says it proudly and I smile at her. "When's the wedding?" We shrug and that's when Apollo comes over. He rests a hand on me and starts to glow. Immediately, the burns start to fade. "Thank you, Apollo." He gives me a nod.

Suddenly, Hazel, Frank, and Piper's bodies are covered in shrouds. Zeus snaps his fingers and a tall fire appears. Pluto raises his hands and starts muttering in Latin. We burn the shrouds and I watch as the fire changes color. "I sent them straight to Elysium." Aphrodite hugs Pluto and gives her thanks. Mars just grunts but gives a small smile. We all stare at the fire sadly for a couple of minutes. "What happened to Jason?" I ask. Zeus turns to me and I feel bad for him. No matter what be did, Jason is still his son. "He was sent to Tartarus." I stand there shocked. He was sent there? He will die. A part of me wants him to but he was my friend before this happened. "Anyway," Zeus says. "After the bravery I have witnessed from you Perseus, I have decided to offer you godhood. Do you accept?" I look toward Annabeth. She kisses my cheek and I smile at her. "I am honored by this offer but I have to decline." Zeus doesn't look angry; he just gives me a knowing look. "What can we offer you?" I think about what I have wanted ever since I met Hades in the underworld when I was twelve.

"I want Hades and Hestia to be made Olympians which they rightfully derserve." Zeus looks at the other gods and goddesses. All of them are nodding and agreeing. "Very well." He flashes all of us to Olympus and then sits on his throne. Hestia is tending to the hearth. She looks up as we flash in. Pluto changes to Hades and stands there off to the side. New thrones appear in their rightful positions. Hestia's is a bright yellow and flames climb up the throne. It fits her perfectly. Hades's throne is a pitch black one with bits of gray and skeletons clawing their way up the throne. "Sister and brother...you have been made Olympians." Hades gives me a pat on the back and a thanks before sitting on his throne. Hestia stands up shakily; her eyes wide. She sits on her throne and instantly she starts to grow brighter. She turns into her twenty year old form that I didn't know she had. She smiles and everyone watches her with smiles on their faces. Hestia walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "Thank you Perseus." She sits back down and Athena asks again, "When is the wedding?" Aphrodite stands up and says, "How about now?" I look at Annabeth. "You want to get married now, Wise Girl?" She smiles and says, "I don't think I could wait any longer."

I pace around in panic. "I can't do this." My best man, Grover, says, "Percy you are going to be fine." I look away nervously. "What if she changes her mind and doesn't want to marry me?" I ask. Grover just shakes his head and sighs. Nico walks in and says, "Percy, it's time." I shake off my nerves and walk out. I stand next to the person who will marry us. Surprisingly, it is Artemis. She smiles at me as I take my place. I look at the crowd and see everyone here. My mom waves at me and I nervously wave back. The crowd goes silent and music starts to play. Annabeth walks out arm and arm with her dad. She looks stunning. Her hair is done elegantly and her magnificent dress trails behind her. She reaches me and we face each other. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife and do you promise to protect her no matter what happens?" Artemis asks. "I do." I answer. She turns to Annabeth. "Do you take Perseus Jackson to be your husband and do you promise to help him since his head is filled with kelp?" Who wrote this? I hear snickers in the crowd and see Apollo and Hermes high-fiving. Annabeth smirks at me and says, "I do." Artemis starts to take again. "Then do you-" Hermes interrupts from the crowd. "Just kiss her already!" I obey and kiss Ananbeth. We break apart and everyone starts cheering. We might of lost some friends today but I still have Annabeth and to me that is enough.

**Well this is the end. I don't know how a wedding really goes. So, I'm sorry if I did it wrong.**


End file.
